deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog vs. Hovernyan
Death Battle- Silver vs. Hovernyan.png Death Battle- Silver v Hovernyan.jpg Introduction Wiz: These two heroes journey to the past in order to bring hope for a better future. Trying to rid the world of a deadly evil Boomstick: Well My ex-wife isn't gonna stop herself! Luckily these guys are here to lend a hand in battle. Silver the Hedgehog, The Apocalypse's only hope Wiz: And Hovernyan,The Floating Savior of Harrisville. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Hovernyan Wiz: Many Years Ago, A vengeful spirit named Dame Dedtime wanted to get her revenge on humans for wrongfully imprisoning her. Threatening the past, A certain yokai had to take action. And his name is Hovernyan. Boomstick:That thing?! That blue balled cat is the savior of the future?! Wiz: Well..no. He only wanted till the future arrived to recruit a Yokai Watch Wielding Warrior, Nate Adams. The Grandson of Nathaniel Adams, The inventor of the Yokai Watch. Hovernyan used a time stone to go back in time and right the future of the Wicked Yokai. Boomstick:: Whoa? That little cat can time travel? Frickin Awesome. Hey Wiz, Didn't you have a time traveling cat before? Wiz: let's not... talk about snuffles. Anyway, Hovernyan was a good friend of Nathaniel. Fighting by his side against the Wicked Yokai and using some pretty interesting attacks along the way. Boomstick: Well for one, This Spooky Spirit can float in the air effortlessly, While freely controlling his flight. This extra mobility gives Hovernyan his special ability known as "Acrobat". Wiz: A skill allowing him to counter an attack if he dodges it. Hovernyan is fast and mobile while generally fighting at close range. He has various melee attacks such as his deadly "Sharp Claw" and even his signature attack. The "Gusty Cross Paw", striking the opponent with a devastating blow from a single paw. Boomstick: And don't think this little furball ain't packing some serious power. Because boy he can hit pretty hard. Wiz: Hovernyan has a very similar attack power to his red counterpart, Jibanyan. Jibanyan has defeated a foe known as Dianyan, A enemy stated to be able to easily shatter mountains. Jibanyan not only tanked the following blow but he also shattered Dianyan dead in it's tracks. Boomstick: Damn! Mountain Crushing cat? Sign me up. Where can i buy this things? Wiz: ...Boomstick, I doubt any other living creature would live with you Boomstick: Harsh Wiz. Is it because of the alcohol? Wiz: Ugh, Of course it's the Alcohol! Can you imagine you with a Tornado shooting floating Cat? Boomstick: That thing summons tornadoes?! Now i definitely want wanna those! Wiz: Well not exactly, It is a move called "Tornado" and it shoots lashes of wind out at the opponent Boomstick: Tornadooooooo catttttttt..... Wiz: Hey Don't zone out yet! We still have to talk about his other form! Boomstick: Oh Yeah that's right! Hovernyan has a secret superhero persona know as "Darknyan". Darknyan increases his speed, strength and durability. With a simple flip and a quick costume change, Hov ernyan turns into this badass batman clone. A Batman Cat? A CATMAN! Wiz: Real Original Boomstick... Darknyan comes with some much needed upgrades to Hovernyan. Giving him new abilities and attacks, His Tornado attack has been upgraded to a Storm attack and a new signature soultimate move known as "Night Claw". As a Yokai, Darknyan can inspirit foes in order to give them a disadvantage. Boomstick: Darknyan's Inspiritment causes the opponent to be consumed by darkness and it makes them unable to see. Edgy as hell. But even without Darknyan, Hovernyan has accomplished plenty on his own Wiz: He has faced many tough opponents no matter how big or small. Defeating Hordes of Wicked Yokai and even facing against Dame Dedtime's notorious minions, Kin and Gin. In his Darknyan state, Hovernyan has faced against Yokai Chairman, Zazel and his minions. Zazel has even faced Lord Enma, The ruler of the yokai world. Boomstick: Hovernyan is no slouch when it comes to combat. However, He has been over powered before. The same Chairman Zazel Hovernyan faced before out matched both Darknyan and Bucchinyan. Wiz: Even with these things in mind. Hovernyan is still a formidable foe to face. So either stick by his side or go against him. {Cues Hovernyan Outro} Silver Wiz: The world was crumbling. The being known as Iblis threatened all of humanity, The future already in ruins. Someone had to step up in order to prevent catastrophe. Boomstick and the only one willing to step to Iblis was Blaze the Cat!....oh and Silver the Hedgehog Wiz: Silver and Blaze fended off Iblis in the future many times with no sign of Iblis stopping. Tired of Iblis's reign, Silver and Blaze were exhausted and wanted a way to stop Iblis once and for all. From the Shadows, Emerged a figure known as Mephiles, who had the ability to travel back in time and gave Silver one chance to correct the future by killing the one person who started Iblis' reign, Sonic the Hedgehog Boomstick: Sonic did all that?! Well now, Look who's shown their true colors after all! Wiz: No Boomstick, It turns out this was all part of Mephiles' plan to rejoin with Iblis to form a being known as Solaris Boomstick: Oh...Well it's nice to see the blue blur isn't some maniacal mastermind after all! or is he... Wiz: ANYWAY.... Seeing that Mephiles was a traitor, Silver joined by Sonic and Shadow's side to stop Iblis once and for all and is even in some of sonic's new adventures. Boomstick: Silver has been able to keep up with the likenesses of Sonic and Shadow. Doing so with his most used technique, His Psychokinesis. Wiz: His Psychokinesis allows him to move objects with his mind, Allows him to fly, Move himself at very fast speeds, and even throw objects. This Psychokinesis allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Iblis, Sonic and even Infinite. Boomstick: Without His telekinesis he isn't very fast, Especially compared to Sonic and Shadow. He is however great at applying pressure and using his environment to his advantage. But that's not all! Silver can control the chaos emeralds in order to travel back in time and even use the emeralds to transform into Super SIlver! Wiz: Super Silver is a massive increase in Silver's Power, Speed and Durability. With this form, He, Sonic and Shadow all were able to defeat Solaris and bring the timeline back on course. Boomstick: After all that, Silver worked with the resistance to stop Infinite and the Eggman Empire!..... With bad results Wiz: Despite being a huge factor in the battle against Solaris, He was utterly demolished by Infinite. Boomstick: Not only that but Silver is very naive and is easily manipulated. All it took for Mephiles to kill Sonic was an image of Sonic behind some flames! Yeesh, Imagine if I said Aang from Avatar was the bane of all evil and people believed me because I put a picture of him behind a crime scene. How is he that gullible?! Wiz: Even So, Silver has faced some of the toughest opponents in the Sonic Universe Boomstick: Just goes to show what Telekinesis and Some Jewelry can do for the entire universe {Cue Silver's Outro} Fight! K.O Who are you rooting for? Hovernyan Silver Who do you think will win? Hovernyan Silver Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles